the beining
by nellie walker
Summary: this is just the first chaptor more to come soon
1. Chapter 1

a vampire knight story by nellie

headmaster:yuki willl you pleas come to my office

yuki: right away

narrator:a fue minites lattor

yuki: you summoned me head master

headmaster:yes i want you to take this student to the moon dorm

yuki: is she a vampire to

headmaster: yes but she is a special student shell be here in a little wile so pleas come back after your classes

yuki:all right

narrator: a fue houres lattor

yuki; im here headmaster

headmaster: good she just arived yuki i would like you to meet nellie

yuki:nice to meet you

nellie: like wise

headmaster: i dont know if you recanise her

narrator: just then yuki truns around and gets a good look at her

yuki:OMG ITS NELLIE THE FAMOUS SINGER

headhaster: sorry a bout that nellie i promise shell be have when she shows you to the moon dorm

nellie:(smiling) its all right im use to it but i would like to go to my room

headmaster: im sorrie you must be tried after your travles yuki will you pleas take her to her dorm pleas

yuki: right

narrator:a fue minute lattor

yuki:kaname can i have a word with you

kaname:shure what is it yuki

yuki: thers a new transfer student and shes starting today and shell be staying here in the moon dorm

kaname:is she ne of us

nellie: kaname you knew i was comming isent you a letter

yuki: you did

kaname: yes sorry about that ill take it from here

yuki:ok then ill leave her in your hands

kaname: sorry about this it might be a little incveyent for you but im gomma have to put you with kain

nellie:you planed this you know that i like him thats why your putting me with him

kaname: that and we dont have any more rooms left

nellie:allright lets gget this over with

narrator: a fue minutes lattor

kaname:kain im coming in

kain: right

kaname: this is your new room mate nellie

kain:hu

nellie: hi kain

kaname: ill leave you to to get to know each other

botth: ok

nellie: so kain when do the night classes start

kain: why dident you tell me that you where comming to cross adamey

nellie: i dident know untell i got back from the tour i was on

kain:ok ill take that

narrator:nock nock

aido: com on you two classes are going to start soon

both:all right

narrator: a fue minites lattor out side the dorm

nellie: man is it all ways this way

aido:pretty much

girl:OMG its nellie she a student here

yuki:yes today is her first class

aido:lookes like you all ready have fans here

nellie:go away aido your anoing me

narrator:a fue weeks lattor

girl:excuse me nellie can we have a word withe you

nellie:shure

girl:you see there is a fund raiser here and we would like it if youill profom for us

nellie: what is the fund raiser for

girl:for us to get more books for the day class

nellie: all right ill do it just give the info to yuki

girl: thank you

nnarrtor: the girl truns and runs off

aido:aw look at little miss pop star shes doing some thing nice

nellie:shut up aido oh hay yuki can i have a word with you

yuki: shure what is it

nellie: alone pleas

yuki: its allright ill be fine

zero:but (giving nellie death glares)

yuki:ill meet up with you in a houre ok

zero: ok

yuki:so nellie whath did you want to take to me about

nellie:oh yah thes girls asked me if ill do a proformence ar your fund raiser and ill do it

yuki:and

nellie: i told them just to give the info to you so will you get the info for me

yuki:ok


	2. Chapter 2

chaptor two the concert

girl:hay yuki

yuki:yes what do you need

girl:here is the info on the concert

yuki:oh thank you ill give the info to nellie

girl: thank you

narrator: a `fue houres lattor

yuk:hay nellie

nellie:what is it yuki

yuki: heres the info on the fund raiser tomarrow

nellie:thank you yuki ill lok at it when i get a chance

narrator: lattor that day

kain:s nellie what is this about

nellie: its a fundraiser for the day class

kain:so what do they want you to do

neellie:they want me to put on a concert

kain:really

nellie:yes and i need to go pratice

kain:all right

narrator: lattor at the concert site

kain: excuse me can you pleas let me throught

gard: sorry the only your gonna get in if you know the profmer

kain: i do i go to class with her

gard: ya shure you and about that and about every one else

nellie:is there a problume

gard: no there isnt just some guy saying that thay know you

nellie: let me see them

gard:as you wish

nellie:oh hi kain, pleas let him through

gard: all right you can go throught

kain: thank you

nellie: lets go kain

kain: right

narrator:the next day

yuki:are you ready nellie

nellie:im ready

narrator: an hour lattor

nellie:thank you for coming to the show and enjoy the rest of the festable

nearrator a fue minites lattor

kain: hay nellie do you want to go enjoy the rest of the festable

narrator: no answer then he opens the door to find no one there and a note on the drower

kain: what the hell

aido:whats the mattor

kain: i came to see if nellie wanted to go see the rest of the festable and i fund this note

aido:and what dose it say

kain:im just about to read it

narrator:if you want to see nellie again you are to bring the vampire traider to us and dont go to the feds

kain:what the hell

aido: we need to go to the head master

kain: right


	3. Chapter 3

chaptor three the recaue

kain:head master

headmaster: whats the matter kain

kain:i just foun this letter

narrator:he takes the letter and starts to read

headmaster: im gonna send some of you to go recuse nellie

kain:but who will go

headmaster: it will be kain, adiou and yuki

all:right

narrator:mean while withe nellie

nellie: what the hell are you doing here tommie

tommie: im sorrie your hiness but i was sent here to bring you back

nelllie: bring me back where

tommire: back to the place

nellie: ok but why dident father just send for me and not kidnape me

tommie: he did he sent you a note

nellie: i nevre got a note

tommie: im just tellig you what he told me

narrator: back at the school

headmaster : pleas be careful

all:we will

narrator a fue days lattor

nelllie: ok father i back why did you summon me no waite you kidnaped me

father: sorrie about that let me tell you why i had you brought back

nellie: im waitg

narrator: nellies father explains why he brought her back

nellie; so let me see if i got this right you brought me back because you want me to find a soutor

father; that puts it the simple way

nellie:and what if i dont want to find a soutor

father: then ill have to find you one

nellie:no thanks father ill find my own your choice in soutiors are not the same as mine

father: all rught ill give you three days to find one

narrator: a fue days lattor

gard: halt who gose there

kain:im sorriy but ineed to speack to the head of this land

gard:no one will pass me and see the royal familey with out permison

kain: oh come on we came all this way for nothing

nellie: is there something rong

gard: no your hiess

nellie: move aside and let me see for my self

gard:as you wish

nellie : hu guys what are you doing here

aido: i say the same thing

gard: your hiess you know these people

nellie: yes and you can go ow

gard:as you wish

nellie: all right guys pleas fallow me

all:right

narrator: a fue miets lattor

kain: ok nellie pleas spill the beans why are you here and why are you here

nellie: all right ill tell you

narrator:so nellie explais about here past and why shes here

nellie:so dose that explain any thing

aido: alot

nellie: you all are welcome here and fell free to have a look around

all: right

narrator:alittle time lattle

kain: there you are nellie can i have a word with you

nellie: shure what is it kain

kain:i whant to know what you think of me because i cant hide it any more you geting kidnaped has open my eyes i love you nellie

nellie: oh kain i love you to

kain: can i sake you something

nellie: shure what is it kain

kain: can i kiss you

nellie: yes you can

narrator: just then aidou comes in

nellie: adiou you have the worst timming

aidou: what did intreped something

both: yes


	4. Chapter 4

chaptor 4

adiou: well im sorry if intruped something ill just leave you two alone

both:thank you

kain: now where we

nellie:we where right here

narrator: just then nellie pulls kain in for a passhinet kiss

kain:wow

nellie: i can say the same thing

narrator:just then a gard come in

gard: sorry your hiness but the king wants to see you

nellie: all right tell him ill be right there

gard: as you wish

nellie : kain will you be ok talkking to my father

kain : youll be there right

nellie: yes and he's gonna ask you a lot of questions and some of them might be persnoal

kain:that's fine withe me as long you are there

nellie: then here gose nothing

narrator: a fue minites lattor

nellie: you summoned me father

father: yes the three days has gone by have you found a soutor yet

nellie: yes i have father

father: well then bring him in

nellie:ok kain come in

kain: all right

narrator:this gose on for a little while

nellie: so kain are you ok

kain: yes i'm fine

nellie:thank goodness

kain:why did you say that

nellie:because every time i introduce some one to my father thay usley run out screaming

narrator: a fue days lattor

nellie:now father behave your self

father: i promise i will

nellie: thats good

father: now kain since my daughter chose you you'll nedd to be there for her and protect her

kain: that will not be a problem

nellie: kain com on we got to get back

kain: right


End file.
